SebaastianxClaude and CielxAlois randomness
by SasukoUchmaki2012
Summary: Not much of a summary the title explains it all. I do not own kuroshitsuji.


**This is a collaboration with one of my best friends so please leave some feed back and makes sure to check out my other stories. **

**Sebastian and Claude were out getting food for dinner and when they came home, Ciel and Alois as usual were playing chess but it was different this time they were laughing and having fun. "Are Ciel and Alois laughing?" asked Claude with a questionable look. **

**Sebastian stood there shocked. "wh… uh… WHAT!?" then he fainted.**

**Claude kneels down next to him and kisses Sebastian awake, **

**Sebastian grabs claude by the collar of his shirt and kisses him back **

**"****you're my bunny now " Sebastian smirks.**

**Meanwhile in the other room.****Ciel and Alois are still laughing until Alois gets on the table, knocking over the chess pieces and some fell on the floor, Alois grabs Ciel by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Ciel is shock by what just happen but without thinking kisses him back. **

**Back to Sebastian and Claude****. "ok bunny… now lets…. go do the dishes" Sebastian smirked. "really. got ruin the moment." Claude looks murderous. "well i was thinking of chores and then I thought of dishes and i kinda had too." looks up. Caude stands up "your cat is outside for the week and you're inside for the week." "b-but" Sebastian wined. "no buts" **

**"****fine" Sebastian mumbled and crossed his arms like a three year old. "now you go do the dishes by yourself" Claude demanded. Sebastian gets up and pouts his way to the kitchen.**

**Back to Ciel and Alois.**** "****WAIT, you kissed me... thats gross" Ciel said pushing alois off of him.**

**Alois gets off the table then walks out of the room all depressed. "******SEBASTIAN!******" ****yelled his young master. Sebastian ran in "Yes young master?" he asked politely. "i want them out" Ciel order. "But young master" Sebastian wined. "thats an order". Sebastian walked out of the room and lead his lover and his highness out without another word.**

**It was silent in the Phantomhive's house. The only sound was the blue jays and the hummingbirds singing their happy bird song outside. Sebastian was working as usual but he's very sad cause he doesn't get to see his lover. "do you miss Claude?" Ciel asked. **

**"****wha- what are you talking about? why would i miss him?" Sebastian hesitated.**

**"****Cause you love him" Ciel said. "No i do not" he screamed. "yes you do, go see him" Ciel said calmly. "No i can't" sighed Sebastian. "Sebastian i order you to go see Claude" and Sebastian did as his young master told. Sebastian meet Claude at the park. "Its nice out" Claude said. "yeah it really is" answered sebby. They stop and sit on a park bench and watch the sunset. Claude puts one arm around Sebastians waist and rests his hand on Sebastians lap and with his other hand his entwining their fingers together. Sebastian smiles But the smile fades away shortly after. Claude looks at Sebastian with sorrow "what's wrong sebby? do you not want me to hold you?" he asked. "No its just, i felt bad for making you guys leave." Sebastian frowned. "why? its not like i hate you or anything, so why are you sad about it" questioned Claude. "cause i felt bad kicking out my…" sebastian didn't wanna finish his sentence. "boyfriend? you didn't wanna kick out your boyfriend?" Sebastian looks at Claude "yeah" Sebastian said softly and with a smile. They stayed there until 12pm then they walked back to the phantomhive house. "you wanna stay over?" asked seddy. "YEAH" Claude exclaimed. **

**They go inside and claude sits on the couch and sebastian tells ciel his home and put him to bed then goes back out into the living room where claude was.**

**"****we should watch a movie" claude suggested. "okay you pick out a movie over there in cupboard underneath the tv" points at the cupboard "i'm gonna go make popcorn" sebastian told claude as he walked to the kitchen. Then he come back with the popcorn, claude pick the movie 'Annabelle'. "how about this movie? i've never seen it before but i heard it was really good" said claude. "sure, i love this movie it awesome!" sebastian said kinda loud but quieted down real fast hoping he didn't wake ciel. They play the movie and cuddled on the couch.**

**-The movie ends- **

**"****That was an awesome movie" claudes commented. "i thought you would like it" sebastian responded. "well i should get going before alois wakes up" claude sighed. "ok, see you later" Sebastian said trying to hide his sorrow. they walk over to the door. Claude hesitates but kiss sebastian then disappears into the night. Sebastian blushed as he closes the door. **

**TBC...**

**later my lovely kitsunes...**

**~sasu**


End file.
